The Warrior and the Elf
by Lady Belegwen Lightningblade
Summary: Parn and Deedlit must return to her forest to save it and her. A revision is now in progress. There will be no major changes, but some expansions and major overhauls to make this a better written work. Chapters One through Three have now been revised.
1. Dying Light: What's wrong with Deed?

Dying Light: What's wrong with Deed?

* * *

It was late afternoon when the two companions stopped in a small forest glade, through which the road to Valis passed. The taller, a dark-haired human in his late twenties, slid down from the horse's broad back. He was dressed in plain, but well-kept, plate armor, and his eyes were kind and startlingly blue. He bowed with some amusement to the smaller figure and assisted her in dismounting.

His companion was an elf, her age unguessable, and she was extremely beautiful. Long silver-gold hair descended down her back like a fall of light rain. Her garb was a simple tunic of green, belted with chain girdle. Her skin was so fair that it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, and did the aquamarine depths of her eyes. She laughed at the man, as he swung her down from the horse. "I can get down on my own, you know!"

The man shrugged and placed one hand behind his head in a helpless gesture that made him look ten years younger. He was smiling though, a soft, laughing, yet embarrassed smile. "I know, Deed. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Not at all." She smiled back at him for a moment, something sweet and beautiful in her eyes. Then she turned away from him, pulling a saddlebag off of the horse. "Are we eating trail rations tonight or are you hunting?"

"I'll hunt," he replied simply, pulling a short hunting bow from where it was suspended from the horse's saddle. "But only if _you_ cook it!"

Deedlit sniffed with amusement. "The other option is your cooking, right?"

"There is nothing the matter with my cooking!" he protested indignantly, as he braced one end of the bow against his leg to string it.

"Nothing at all," she assured him, still amused, a hint of laughter present in her voice, "except that I don't like bits of charred food floating in my stew. Really, Parn, you can burn water."

"I-" he began, and a hint of a blush suffused his cheeks. "It's not that bad."

She raised her eyebrows at him teasingly, then agreed, "Well, I suppose it isn't. But don't worry about it. I'll cook."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't," she said gently, as she pushed her a strand of hair out of her face. "But I like cooking."

Parn stared at her in surprise, as he swung a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "I didn't know that."

The elf didn't look up from excavating the objects she needed from the saddlebags. "Then why do you think I've been cooking for you these past ten years we've been traveling together, silly?"

"I thought you didn't like burnt bits in your stew." He touched her head softly and bent over her from behind to look her in the face, albeit upside down. "I'll be back in less than an hour. Can you finish unsaddling the horse?"

She nodded. "Be careful, Parn . . . Don't try to kill a wolf with your belt-knife or anything."

This time he was the one to sniff with amusement. "What makes you think I couldn't do it?"

"Oh, yes, Sir Knight, I have absolutely no doubts that you can and would attempt to fight a dragon singlehanded, defeat any evil you choose, and-" she grinned at him again, shaking her finger in his face, "still be hungry for dinner afterwards. Now, are you going hunting, or do you want to sit here teasing me all day? Because I can't cook dinner until you bring something back, now can I?"

"I was under the impression that you were doing most of the teasing." He tucked the bow and walked off into the forest.

Deedlit smiled when he was out of sight. "A dragon singlehanded, any evil he chooses, but, oh, Parn, I wouldn't ever want you to change!" She looked into the forest, still able to hear his heavy human feet. She giggled, her long ears wiggling slightly, and turned back to the horse. She leaned her head against it, as she removed its bridle. She had plenty to keep herself busy with until Parn's return

* * *

When Parn returned, Deedlit already had a fire going. She looked sadly at the pair of rabbits he presented her with. "Poor creatures," she whispered, as she accepted them from him. 

"You eat them, too," he pointed out.

"Yes," she agreed, touching each of the small creatures and murmuring something under her breath. "And I'm sure they don't begrudge us our dinner, but I can't help feeling sorry for them."

"Next time I'll bring back fish. Maybe you won't get emotionally involved with them." Parn sat down across from her. "Do you know where we are, Deedlit?"

"In the forest, less than a league from Lake Lu-" She stopped abruptly. "Oh. Lake Lunoana. Ten years."

He nodded solemnly. "Do you want me to skin and gut them, Deed? I can't burn anything that way. No need for you get blood all over your hands." He reached for the rabbits and the knife, but she pulled them away.

"Oh, no! That's nice of you, Parn, but you killed them and I ought to do my part to keep us fed." She grimaced and continued dealing with the rabbits. "Are we going to go there then?"

"I thought we might," he said simply.

She nodded. "It's hard to believe that it's been so short a time." Then she repeated, "Ten years. It feels like so much longer in some ways. Though I suppose we've been busy."

"It seems very recent to me," Parn replied. "Like it was only yesterday."

She looked at him, biting at her lower lip. "I forget sometimes, how different time is for us."

Parn stretched out his legs, placing his feet nearer the fire, then changed the subject. "I've been thinking."

She replied with silence and curious eyes, encouraging him to continue.

"About what you said earlier."

Her eyes grew slightly wider, as she continued skinning the rabbits, but her attention was primarily on him. "Earlier when?"

"This evening," he answered. "This evening and some other things you said a long time ago."

"Go on." Soft, gentle, elven voice. Melodic. He wondered why she would wish to travel with him, a course human, loud even in his breathing. She was so much more than he was.

Parn looked uneasy, then finally began, "I am sort of reckless, you know. That was why you said you were coming with me. You said if you didn't, I'd probably get into so much trouble I wouldn't be able to get out of it."

She smiled. "Well, I couldn't just let you go off and get yourself killed, after you saved my life. Besides, I like you, Parn. I enjoy traveling with you. I-" She broke off and shrugged.

"Thanks." He thought he understood what she hadn't said, but it was not certain. Some things had to stay unspoken. He watched as she placed the rabbits on the fire, and the first smell of cooking meat issued forth. "That smells good. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I think you're right."

"Right about what?" She adjusted the rabbits' position of the fire, and sprinkled them with a handful of dried herbs taken from one of the saddlebags.

"The fact that I probably do need to be watched. And I'm glad you're the one doing it, Deed."

She laughed again. "You're welcome, Parn."

Laughter had much marked their ten years together. He was beginning to see that it was very much a part of her. Laughter and music were as much a part of elves as their pointed ears and sad, ancient eyes. There always seemed to be laughter just on the edge of her voice. Somehow it didn't seem to contradict the sadness, verging on tears, that always sat in her eyes. Her smile almost never seemed to completely reach them. He remembered the few times it had, memories he treasured like sunlight on cloudy days.

"Parn?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He grinned at her, pushing away his thoughtful mood. "Just that those rabbits are taking an awfully long time to cook?"

She wasn't fooled, he knew, but she laughed too. Another of the elven things about her: she knew always when he lied. He couldn't hurt her with the unspoken things between them. Things had been as they were for so long. And the fact of what they both were made the very words dangerous. He had only ever thought them once, when she had been near to death. He did not say them now and would not.

* * *

It was a simple grave really. One stone, grey and plain, implacable as the mountains, an axe driven through it. It stood just on the shore of the lake, and something of the gruff, kindly manner of the one it covered still seemed to surround it, even after ten years. 

Deedlit's eyes were downcast, as she placed the handful of flowers on it. They were plain flowers, too, the strong hardy briar-flowers that grew along the lake's shore, more thorns than petals. They were appropriate flowers to place on the dwarf's grave, she thought. "You dear, stubborn, stupid dwarf," she whispered to the stone. "You just had to get yourself killed, didn't you?"

Parn watched her from the trees' edge, but did not interrupt her conversation with the dead dwarf.

"You succeeded though." There was friendship in the words, unheard of from an elf to a dwarf. There was a deep hatred between the two oldest races, sometimes. Their very characters were opposed, she had told him once. It had been nothing short of a miracle that friendship had come between them, and perhaps it was the miraculous nature of their friendship that had made his death so hard when it had happened. "Leylia is alive and free of Karla. She-she's married to Slayn. I know you'd be happy for them. They both remember you. We all do."

There was no reply from the stone, but she patted it fondly. "While you walk the paths of night, remember us," she said, then rose. "I'm ready now, Parn."

Parn walked towards her. "Do you really think the dead can hear us, Deed?"

"I know so," she replied.

Parn glanced over his shoulder at the stone. "Goodbye, old friend.

* * *

East of Valis there is a place where the forest rises up to meet the farmland. The trees are tall and old, perhaps the oldest in all of Lodoss. There is a path through it. No plants grow along this path, and it is flat with wear and well-shaded by the trees. Where the wear comes from, no one can say. It is not the wear of human feet, this at least is known, for few mortals enter the forest. There are reasons for this, among them its name: the Forest of Never Return. 

Its edge is crowded with shadows, dark and ominous. A person standing at the edge of the path can look down it into complete darkness, and feel eyes staring, watching. There is a gloom that surrounds it and a threat. The very wind in the tree branches seems to whisper that mortals are not welcome there.

Deeper within the forest, it is a lively and beautiful place. Sunlight shines golden and green through the leaves by day. At night, the moonlight and starlight are joined by the luminous dancing of willow-wisps. The wood is eternally filled with a slight breeze of song, Sylph and Zephyr dancing together as lovers. Undines gambol in the clear streams. Gnomes live there too, scarcely visible amid the green and brown of the forest. There are even one or two Salamanders in the forest's deepest depths, warming the land into endless summer. Others too, older and stranger, dwell there. And in the very heart of the forest, the high elves make their homes.

It has been called the Forest of Light. And now it is dying.

* * *

Another evening, another clearing, though this time the clearing is smaller and on the edge of a small lake. Again the young fighter and his companion. Again he dismounts and offers her a hand down. Again she laughs. It has become a tradition for them. Ten years wandering together breeds many habits and rituals that are familiar and reassuring as the endless cycle of the moon. 

"Always the gentleman, Parn?"

He bows to her formally with a grace that he did not always have. "I am a knight, my lady."

She says nothing and turns her head away to watch a bird perched in a nearby tree and to hide a hint of something that might be a blush.

"Should I get fish?" he asks.

She looks up at him. "It's early yet. I'll come too."

Parn grins at her boyishly. "I'll find you a pole then," he offers.

She shakes her head, with something of mischief. "I won't need one."

"But-"

"I'll show you!"

* * *

Parn stood on the shore, staring at Deedlit. She stood hip-deep in the water, dressed only in her green tunic. "What are you going to do? Call them to you with shamanism?" 

Deed's eyes were focused on the water. "That would be wrong, Parn," she said seriously. "I am not averse to eating fish, but to call them to their own deaths with a magic they cannot refuse? That is turning a magic of life into a magic of death, and that is a dark path that I for one will not walk."

"Then how?"

"Watch," she answered softly, her eyes still on the water.

Parn watched her now, completely silent. He could not help admiring how the damp cloth of her tunic clung to her slim body.

A slow smile came upon Deedlit's face, and she suddenly lifted a medium-sized trout from the stream. "They like to be tickled."

He stared at the fish. "Tickled?"

"Take the fish, Parn! I need both hands to catch another, and this one won't feed both of us." She held out the glistening trout to him

Parn took the fish from her hands and began to gut it, as she lowered her hands back into the water. He let it drop to the ground when he heard her cry out with pain. He was at her side in a moment, in time to catch her before she toppled into the stream.

When he had carried her back to the shore, he laid her still form gently upon the ground and examined her to see if he could determine what had caused her distress. He could find no sign of wound upon her. Her breath was slow, and her skin was cool to the touch. There was no fever, but her face showed every sign of pain.

* * *

Deed woke beside the fire to find Parn looking at her with worry. "Are you alright, Deed?" 

She took stock, knowing what she would find. There was a deep pain in her chest, within her heart, and she felt weak, weaker that she had felt in ten years. She knew why, as well. She was dying. She hadn't expected it to come so soon. She was the youngest of her clan, a few decades short of two centuries, younger to her people than Parn was to his. But now, something had gone terribly, horribly wrong in the world, and she was dying.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, anxiety clear in his voice.

She nodded feebly and smiled. "Parn, I need to go home."

"Home?"

"To the Forest of Light," she reminded him. "I need you to get me there, because soon I'll be too weak."

"Why are you sick?" he demanded, and briefly she wondered if he had sensed her half-truth. "How long will it take you to recover?"

She shrugged lightly. "Something's wrong with the forest," she explained, being careful not to lie. She couldn't lie to him of all people. "I feel it, and it is making me ill. I have to go home and help set things to rights there. Then, I'll be well." She didn't tell him how near to death she was. With everything else between them, the truth would be too painful.

"We'll set out tomorrow then," he promised. "The fastest route takes us through Valis. I'm sure Etoh can do something to slow whatever is happening to you." Parn smiled, clearly certain that everything would be alright. His faith reassured her, as impossible as it all seemed. "Do you want some dinner? I cooked the fish . . . it's not burned."

"Thank you," she said, trying to smile back at him.

* * *

The next day they set out in silence. Deedlit said nothing for two reasons: she was weak and also she did not want to accidentally let slip how ill she was. Parn's silence came from a different source. It was something in which he had little experience. It was called fear. 

He had fought kobolds and goblins, slain dragons, defeated evil, fought in battles, walked in haunted forests, risked his life again and again, but he hadn't really been afraid. He had always believed in his own ability to cope with things, even things that he probabty couldn't cope with. The term "reckless" had often been applied and rightly so.

Yet, Parn could not fight a disease, and he feared that Deedlit was more ill than she was telling him. He didn't want her to die, couldn't bear for her to die. Especially not with so much between them

* * *

Author's Note: This is the new revamped version of Chapter One. I think it's tremendously improved from the original version. And for those who are curious, yes, this mass re-write is the prelude to my tackling the completion of "Elven Rites," which may or may not also receive some heavy editing. 


	2. The Holy City: Can you help her, Etoh?

The Holy City: Can you help her, Etoh?

* * *

Parn once again pulled Deedlit up into the saddle before him. She had always been light and easy to lift, but now she seemed even lighter and more delicate, as if there wasn't much of her there at all. He wrapped his arms around her slim form to keep her from falling off and held the reins securely in his left hand. She slumped against him and whispered, "Thank you." It worried him how weak her voice was.

"Be quiet, Deed. You need your strength." He spoke with a strained tone that was alien to him. He tightened his arms about her for a moment. There was an odd limpness to her, as if her bones were made of unhardened clay. "We're almost to Valis. You can see it over that hill."

"I know," she said.

"Are you going to be alright, Deed?" he asked desperately.

She nodded slightly, but she felt cold against him, and it felt to him almost like he carried a corpse before him. He pushed the thought away. Deedlit might be very ill, but she wasn't going to die. He would not let her die.

Parn sighed and gave up on conversation. She was clearly too ill to talk much, and he should be silent and let her rest. He pushed some of her silver hair out of his face. _Please, Deed,_ he thought, _you have to be alright. Don't die on me._

* * *

In the palace courtyard of Valis, Parn slid down from his horse. He helped Deedlit down, but this time there were no jokes. She truly needed his help now, even for so simple an action as dismounting. Indeed, even the small exertion required for that seemed to be too much for her, and she fell. He caught her deftly and snapped at one of the guards. "Someone get Etoh! Quick!"

"I'm already here, Parn," Etoh stated, stepping forward. "We saw you riding in. Is Deedlit alright?" The priest's face was concerned, but still marked with the same peace that had always been there. He had changed little in the past ten years, though his face had matured slightly. He still wore his dark hair in the same priestly style, still wore the same simple white robes, for all that he was married to a queen.

Parn turned to face his old friend, still holding Deedlit in his arms. "I don't know, Etoh. She's been sick for the past few days. She says we have to go the Forest of Light, but I don't think she can make it that far. I had hoped you could help her."

"I'll try," Etoh promised. "Take her up to my study, and I'll see what I can do." He smiled encouragingly at Parn.

* * *

"Please stop that," Etoh said calmly, his glowing hands stretched out of over Deedlit's pale form, as she lay in a semi-conscious state. "Pacing isn't going to do you or her any good. If you can't sit still, why don't you go talk to the emissaries from Flaim or maybe find yourself some dinner. You're distracting me, and I need to concentrate if I'm going to help her."

"Sorry, Etoh." Parn sat down uneasily on one of the chairs. "Is she going to be alright?" It was the third time he had asked the same question.

"I don't know yet." Etoh's voice was characteristically patient as he spoke to his old friend. "I won't until I have a few minutes of silence to assess her condition." He stared down at the elven woman for several seconds, studying parts of her that Parn couldn't see or even understand: energies, auras, pulses, other things for which the Common Tongue had no words. He had healed Deedlit several times in the past, and he knew what he ought to be seeing. Normally there was a brilliant green-gold aura with flashes of silver running through it and a heart of the deepest green. Her essence was normally pure, clear, and bright, utterly unlike that of a mortal. The deep green heart was different now, as if something dark were eating away at it. The rest, the energy that radiated out from that heart, was weak and faint, clearly the work of whatever was destroying her body and soul from the inside out. _What could have caused this?_ he wondered. Whatever disease was gnawing at Deedlit had invaded her spirit as much as her body.

"Well," he said at last. "I can at least try to help her. I don't know how much help I'll be able to provide. We shall see. At worst, I can strengthen her for your journey to the Forest. This may take a while, Parn. I know you don't like sitting still. Please, go see the emissaries from Flaim."

Parn looked towards Deedlit reluctantly. He plainly didn't want to leave her side.

"She'll be fine in my care." Etoh had changed more than was visible in his appearance. His was voice was still gentle, but it was firm, with a command in it that had not always been there.

"I know that, Etoh. It's just-" Parn cut protest off short.

"Just that you don't like letting her out of your sight?" Etoh gave his friend a smile that was almost teasing. "I do understand. I feel the same way about Fianna."

There was a slight pink tint to Parn's face. "It's not like-"

Etoh didn't argue with Parn on that issue, though he knew that Parn's feelings for the fair elf-woman mirrored his own feelings for his beautiful wife. He had always wondered why those feelings that Deedlit plainly shared had never gone further between the warrior and the elf. After ten years traveling together, Etoh would have thought that the two of them might would have finally spoken those words aloud, and yet they never had. "She'll be fine. Go! You'll enjoy yourself. You even know them."

Parn looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Shiris and Orson." Etoh noticed as Parn winced at Shiris' name. "What's wrong with Shiris?" he asked as he drew up a chair to Deedlet's side.

"Aside from the fact that she's the most difficult woman I've ever met?"

Etoh raised his eyebrows. "I should think Karla might top that list.

Parn rubbed at his forehead tired. "I don't think _she_ even counted as a woman."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what is wrong with Shiris," Etoh pointed out.

"I'm not in the mood for drinking and verbal sparring matches," Parn said at last.

"She's mellowed over the past few years, you know, ever since she and Orson retired to Flaim. Mercenary work had gotten to dangerous for them with Orson's . . . problem." Etoh sighed. He had not been able to help Orson with that, even as he wondered at his own ability to help Deedlit now. There were far too many harms in the world that he could mend. It troubled him. "Parn, I don't care where you go or what you do, provided you don't kill anyone, but it would make it much easier for me to help Deedlit if you would go somewhere else. For me to help her there must be no distractions." Then he added, "And it would be very impolite for you to be here a the same time as them and then not at least say hello to them."

Etoh's words were true, Parn acknowledge to himself. It was hardly fair to avoid old friends, even if he did find Shiris oddly intimidating.

* * *

It was Orson who noticed him first, when the renowned Free Knight entered the room. "It's been a while," he said to Parn, as the younger man stood in the doorway.

"It has," Parn agreed.

Only when Parn spoke did Shiris realize he was in the room and turn around to face him. "We didn't know you were going to be here!" Within moments, she was on her feet and had crossed the room to embrace the knight.

"I didn't either," Parn said simply. "Deedlit's sick."

Abruptly, Shiris stepped back, shocked. "She is? But I thought elves didn't get sick."

"They don't, normally," Parn agreed. He shrugged and walked over to a nearby window to stare out. He leaned against the wall to the left of the window. "How are the two of you?"

The two were silent for a bit. "Etoh didn't tell you?" Orson asked at last.

"Tell me what?" Parn glanced away from the window to where Shiris and Orson stood. Neither wore armor or even any visible weapons. The berserker's arm was wrapped gently around Shiris waist, and the once fierce woman did not appear to object to the familiarity. Both appeared happy, even relaxed. A softness had come into Shiris' face, and Orson's face seemed less tortured.

"We were married two summers ago," Shiris said. "We tried to get word to you and Deedlit, but no one knew where to look for you."

Parn thought a moment. "I think we were in Alania then. I'm sorry we didn't make it to your wedding."

"It's alright," Orson said. "We're glad to see you now. How long will you be in Valis?"

"Not long," Parn answered. "I have to take Deedlit back to the Forest."

"Well, then we should make the most of the time we have." Shiris reached for a bottle of wine in a nearby cabinet.

Orson cleared his throat. "Etoh said you shouldn't."

She froze for a moment, but did not replace the bottle. "Well, that's no reason the two of you can't have any. I'll pour for both of you and you can drink to Deedlit's health." She paused, looking with a sad longing look at the bottle. It was a very good vintage. "And to mine too." Saying this, she filled two glasses and handed one to each of the men.

* * *

With PArn safely out of the room, Etoh returned his attention to Deedlit. Cautiously he began to feed divine Falis energy into her own, until the pure white light suffused her aura and it brightened again to its usual color, though the verdant heart of it still seemed shadowed. Whatever lay at the root of her illness was beyond his power to resolve. At last, Deedlit's eyes slowly opened.

"Well," Etoh said, leaning backward into his chair. "Welcome back to Valis and the land of the living, Deedlit."

"Hello, Etoh," she said quietly. Her voice was still weak, yet there seemed some animation in her face and a bit of the glow that had always been so much a part of her.

"Parn's worried about you," he informed her.

Her eyes softened for a moment and Etoh marked it. "I know."

He stared down at her. She was one of his oldest friends, and he was well able to read her expressions and their meanings. Parn in his naivete might not see it, but she had been keeping secrets about this illness of hers. "I think," he said, "that you had better tell me all about it. Maybe I can do more to help you. It would kill Parn if something happened to you, you know."

Deedlit sat up slightly. She seemed to have regained enough energy for at least slight activity, for the effort did not seem to affect her greatly. "I suppose you're right. You must make me a promise first though."

"What must I promise?"

"You must promise," she replied, "not to tell Parn."

Etoh's eyes widened in shock. "I can't do that, Deedlit. He's been my friend for years. My best friend. And he's so worried about you."

She crossed her arms delicately. "Then I won't tell you."

He didn't really have any choice after that. There was the Falis Oath after all, "to stand always against the Darkness, to heal what wounds I may, to never reveal the secrets of the Order or the secrets entrusted to me in good faith, to act with kindness and mercy to those in need, to never refuse aid to one who asks it with a clean heart." She needed his help, and for him to help her would require him to keep her secrets. "Very well," he said at last. "I will keep your secrets, Deedlit. But I urge you to tell everything to Parn."

"I'm dying."

Etoh stared at her, though not with disbelief, for he had feared that it might be so.

Deedlit went on, "The High Elves are so much a part of the Forest of Light that our lives are tied to its. The Forest is dying, so all of us, all the elves, are dying too."

"What's killing the Forest?" Etoh inquired.

"I don't know," she replied tiredly. "Something dark and horrible. I feel it within me, eating away at me. But I don't know what it is."

Etoh remembered the shadow within the emerald heart of her spirit and nodded. It made sense. "Something dark and horrible." He sighed. "Why haven't you told Parn?"

She shrugged. "I don't want him to worry anymore than he has to." She paused. "And . . . maybe, if he reaches the Forest, I won't die anyway. If anyone can save it, it's him, isn't it?"

"You think Parn can do anything, don't you?" Etoh smiled at her.

Deedlit stared down at her hands. "I hope he can. If he can't save it, at least he will try. And at least I can die there. At home. With him nearby. I couldn't really ask for more than that."

"You should tell him," Etoh told her. "He will find out when you reach the Forest anyhow. Isn't it cruel not to tell him? Not to give him time to adjust to the idea?" He glance back at the door that led to his wife's own study. "Give him time to say goodbye, if he has to." He clenched his fists, imagining what it would do to him to have to say goodbye to Fianna.

"I can't bring myself to do it." Her eyes sparkled with tears. "I just can't."

"I'm sorry, Deedlit." Etoh placed his hand on hers. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I understand. He's my friend, too, you know."

Deedlit wept freely then. Etoh pat her hand and offered her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully and wiped her tears then said, "I don't want to hurt him, Etoh."

"I know you don't," Etoh answered. "Is that also the reason for the other secret you're keeping from him?"

Deedlit looked confused. "What other secret? That's the only thing he doesn't know."

Etoh sighed, realizing that Deedlit was as unlikely to admit anything to him as was Parn. He changed the subject. Whatever was keeping the two of them apart, it likely wasn't for lack of knowing how the other felt. They were as obvious as the Midsummer sun. "Why don't we go find him? He'll be very glad to see you awake."

* * *

They found Parn quickly, sitting with Shiris and Orson. He and Orson had mostly full glasses of wine and were listening while Shiris discussed the plans for the house that King Kashue was having built for them. Yet, Parn's expression revealed clearly that his thoughts were elsewhere. Etoh thought that Parn looked like nothing more than an expectant father just then, and he wished that the circumstances were so joyous.

Parn spotted them immediately and rose to his feet. "Deed! You're up! Did Etoh heal you?

Deedlit shook her head slowly. "No."

Parn's eyes had begun to shine with hope, but that one word caused them to dull again. "Oh. I'm sorry. I had hoped-"

"Don't worry, Parn." Deedlit smiled, and Etoh knew the effort it took her. "Etoh gave me enough strength to continue the journey. We can go to the Forest of Light now."

"And you'll be healed there?"

Deedlit paused. "I hope so."

"Deedlit-"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

He had said that to her so many times since she had first fallen. She did want to tell him the truth, because lying to him hurt her, but she truly did not want to see those blue eyes grow even sadder. So she forced another smile and said, "Of course, I will."

Then he had helped her to seat beside him. "So Orson and Shiris are married now," he told her.

And so Deedlit congratulated the pair, barely remembering the jealousy she had once felt towards Shiris. There was no jealousy now, though some envy. She wished she could be as happy as Shiris was. The woman was positively glowing and it was obvious how happy she and Orson were. Deedlit wished she could have that kind of happiness, but it seemed even more impossible now, if for different reason than it had before.

The five old friends spent the evening in conversation, and Deedlit did the best she could to pretend that she was not dying. A couple times she almost succeeded.

* * *

The next day Parn once again pulled Deedlit up before him on the horse. She no longer seemed quite a dead weight, and she smiled as he lifted her. Parn smiled back at her. It reminded him almost of their first days travelling together after he had saved her from Wagnard. "Let's go!" he said, and they set out at a brisk pace onward towards the Forest of Light.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter required a bit more revision than Chapter One. I can't believe I mentioned Shiris and Orson being there in the previous version and then didn't have them appear in the story even once. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the revised version of this chapter. 


	3. Forest of Light:What Do You Mean No Cure

The Forest of Light: What Do You Mean "No Cure"?

* * *

"Well," Parn said, dismounting as they approached the forest's edge. "Here we are. It looks sort of gloomy." Just like before, he thought.

Deedlit slipped down to stand beside him and steadied herself against the horse's side. What little strength Etoh had been able to give her was fading quickly, and she was beginning to feel her illness again. "Of course, it looks gloomy. We try to keep the outside of the Forest as forbidding as possible, so that mortals don't just walk into it without a reason. You've been here before. You know it's not like this all the way through." Despite her words, she wondered at what changes might have occurred within the Forest. Even here, the Forest seemed different. While it looked no different than it always had on the outside, it was eerily quiet and there was a faint smell that she did not like.

Parn nodded. The Forest had been different on the inside. Still his memories were hardly reassuring. The Forest had been beautiful, yes, but also dangerous. Still, it was not danger that frightened Parn. His eyes fell on Deedlit's strained face, and something within him ached.

"Well," she said at last, "I suppose we'd better go in." She paused. "It will be different this time. Before, I brought you through the outskirts of the Forest, where the magical defenses are the most powerful. Now we are going to the very heart of the Forest. Also, you are coming as a guest . . . as my friend. You will be safe from the elves and our allies."

"So we won't have to run this time? Or hide emotions?"

"Not at all!" she promised, then turned to the Forest. Marshalling together her strength, she addressed the spirits that guarded the way into the Forest. "Fome Alanis Katoll!" Golden light began to seep out of the Forest, yet Parn thought he saw shadows in it, lurking among the trees. "Come on!" Deedlit took his hand and began to lead him into the Forest.

* * *

"Here," Deedlit said, stopping in a small glen. "This is my home: Heart Glen." 

Parn stared about. It was a beautiful place. A tiny stream flowed through it, and wildflowers and moss covered the ground with a soft carpet. Yet he could see how it could be a dwelling place. There was no roof nor furniture. Did elves really live in the woods without any of the comforts humans took for granted? "Here?"

Deedlit nodded. "My home and my parents' and my brother's." She noticed his puzzled look, and comprehension dawned on her. "Oh, I had forgotten. We keep it hidden from strangers." She cleared her throat and announced, "This is Parn. He's my guest."

Parn looked about him in wonder. He was certain that the Glen had not changed, only his vision, which had briefly become uncertain, as if he had walked into a very bright light. His eyes seemed to be adjusting to it slowly, and when finally his vision was clear again, he could look about the Glen and see it as it really was. The Glen was much larger than he had originally taken it to be, and in its center stood a house of living trees, none of which had been cut, but all of which shone like polished wood. Several branches moved back, as if swayed by a sudden wind, though the air was calm. Behind the branches stood three elves.

All of three appeared sad and weak, even as Deedlit herself had recently. The tallest of the three was a man. His hair was silver, and his eyes the pale blue of a winter sky. He was dressed in a blue tunic and breeches, and he leaned upon the doorway of the living house. Beside him a woman stood, with hair of sunlight and eyes bright like spring's first leaves. She wore a simple white gown, and despite her apparent weakness there was something bright and still very alive about her that reminded him very much of Deedlit. The third elf was younger even than Deedlit, looking perhaps fourteen, though Parn guessed the young elf must have lived for at least a century. The younger elf looked much like the older elven man, though his eyes were green-blue, like Deedlit's.

"Deedlit?" the elven woman asked hesitantly, but her eyes seemed to sparkle with hope.

Deedlit nodded and began to walk towards her family. "Yes, mother. As soon as I sensed what was happening here, I returned." She gestured for Parn to come forward. "This is Parn, my friend and companion. He has saved my life so many times that I have given up counting. It was only with his help that I was able to return home at all."

Parn bowed slightly to the three elves, who observed him calmly. "I haven't saved you all that many times, Deed," he said, blushing slightly at the praise.

Deedlit smiled and continued. "Parn, this is my mother Seralin. And my father Karoth. And this is my younger brother Melinar."

Karoth bowed formally in echo of Parn's earlier courtesy, and Melinar reluctantly mirrored the gesture. Seralin, however, responded quite differently. She took Parn's hands between her own and beamed at him. "I'm very glad to meet you, Parn. I'm grateful to you for bringing my daughter back to us. I've been so worried about her ever since the Darkness came into the Forest."

"The Darkness?" Parn asked in puzzlement. Until he had seen the other three elves, he had not realized that Deedlit's illness was part of something so much larger.

"Of course, Deedlit would not have known what caused the Forest's illness. I will tell you." Seralin stopped. "But come in. Do come in. It is wearying for us to stand for too long."

"Then you are all ill too?" It seemed to be stating the obvious, but Parn wanted to be certain that he understood correctly.

"All of the elves are touched by the Darkness in the Forest," Seralin answered, as she lead the way into the house. "All of us are a part of the Forest, young human, and all of us share its life and its illness. It is part of what we are."

Parn listened to Seralin's words. It made a great deal of sense. "I understand. What is this Darkness? I thought I saw something when Deedlit and I entered the Forest. It looked like shadows."

"Yes," Seralin answered, "yes, I'm afraid that you saw the Darkness. It has been eating away at the Forest for weeks now." Seralin gestured to a chair that looked as if it was covered entirely in soft green moss. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I will bring some tea."

Parn sat down in the chair and was surprised to find that it was quite comfortable. "Thank you, Lady."

"Call me Seralin." Seralin began to walk through another of the open tree doorways, presumably into the area that served as a kitchen. "All of you sit down! I'll be back in a moment!" she called.

Karoth smiled slightly and sat down on a similar chair, as did Melinar. Deedlit lowered herself to the moss-carpeted floor near Parn's feet, leaving the remaining chair for Seralin to sit in when she returned.

"I see that you wear armor," Karoth spoke conversationally, "and your shield looks Valisian. Are you a Holy Knight?"

Parn shook his head. "Not really. I'm just a free knight."

"Parn's too modest," Deedlit told her father. "He was named Knight of Lodoss by King Kashue himself. Fahn tried to make him a Holy Knight years ago, but Parn refused."

The young man blushed slightly. "I didn't really deserve the honor."

"So you're a knight who isn't bound to any one kingdom?" Karoth asked curiously. "You wander, I suppose?"

"Mostly," Parn agreed. "Sometimes I stay in Valis or Flaim for a few weeks to visit friends. Lately there hasn't been much need for a free knight, not since the end of the war. Everyone has been too busy rebuilding their cities to pay attention to anything outside of that."

"Well," Seralin said, re-entering the room. "We certainly have need of some sort of help here, though I doubt there's anything a warrior can do against the Darkness in our Forest." She handed Parn a steaming pottery mug, then passed similar mugs out to the others. "Make sure to drink all of that, Deedlit. It has some of Lady Deirolya's herbs in it. She has found some that seem to hold the weakness somewhat at bay. It's the only reason we're able to walk at all." Seralin smiled and sat down. "You're looking very well, considering."

Deedlit explained softly. "A priest of Falis gave me strength enough to return to the Forest."

"But he couldn't heal it?" Karoth asked. There was disappointment in his face, as if he had hoped that it might be otherwise.

Deedlit looked down in the dark liquid in her cup. "No."

Karoth sighed. "I was afraid of that. The Marfa clerics have not been able to heal our Forest either, still I had hoped that Falis-"

Melinar snorted. "I don't know why we bothered to ask them. Human clerics don't have enough wisdom or power to heal Forest ills. If we are to have any hope, it will be from Lady Deirolya or Lord Ayollan."

Deedlit glared at her brother. "You don't know anything about humans."

"I know that they nearly destroyed us sixty years ago when they opened the Deepest Labyrinth!" Melinar snapped. "All the elves who lived in the Forest of Mirrors died!"

"And it was the six heroes who closed it again; five of whom were human," Deedlit answered. "Humans may turn to evil paths sometimes, but so do elves. Also, humans turn to bright paths, brighter than our own, I think. When they set themselves against Evil, nothing can stop them. They don't hide in the Forest and wait for war to come to an end." She stopped. "Pardon me, Father, Mother. That was rude."

"True, though," Seralin said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps this Darkness is our punishment for our apathy. We did not fight in the War of Heroes. We waited in the Forest, even as you said."

"I don't understand," Parn said after a long silence. "What **is** this Darkness?"

"We don't know," Seralin answered. "It's something in the Forest and it is wrong and it is killing the Forest. If you really want to know more you talk to the Shrouded One."

"Who's the Shrouded One?" Parn asked.

"Lady Deirolya," Deedlit replied in quiet tone that Parn found unfamiliar. "That's all any of us know. She sees things, and custom demands that she never show her face except to the First Elder. She hides it behind a dark cowl in public. There's something unearthly about her, and very frightening. Most people would rather not talk about her."

Parn set his chin stubbornly in that way he had just before deciding to do something. Deedlit had come to know that expression well. It was a warning sign that he was about to do something more heroic than there were words for. "I will talk to her then, so I can fight this Darkness for you."

"That's a change," Melinar said with a harsh laugh. "A human who cares about the Forest. You won't be able to do anymore good than the Marfa clerics. I think the humans brought the Darkness to the Forest. We'll all die, and not a single human will miss us."

There was an awkward silence, and Parn stared at Melinar with a strange emotion. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't pity, but something else entirely. At last his eyes shifted to Deedlit, and he asked the question that Melinar's statement had raised. "Are you dying, Deedlit?"

Deedlit hesitated, biting nervously at her lip. At last she drained the liquid from the cup and met Parn's worried gaze. "I'm sorry, Parn. I didn't want to tell you." Then she turned her face back away from him, not wanting him to see that she was crying.

"It's alright." Parn stood up. "It's alright, Deed." She didn't see it, but she knew that he had set his chin like that again. "I'm going to talk to Lady Deirolya. Where can I find her?"

Melinar sniffed and rose to his feet. "I'll lead you there. No human could find his way through this Forest alone." An expression of amusement had taken up residence in his face. "Follow me, human."

"I'll go," Deedlit offered.

"No," Parn said firmly. "Stay here, Deed. We've been riding all day, and you're tired."

* * *

"You aren't worthy of my sister, you know," Melinar said coldly, when the two of them were alone in the twilight forest. 

Parn looked at the elf blankly. "What are you talking about?" Surely the elf could not have seen the complex things that he felt about Deedlit.

Melinar studied the young man's face, then laughed drily. "You don't know? Or are you only pretending not to know? You're very blind, you know that, human."

"I suppose I am," Parn scanned the Forest around them, watching for more of the shadows. "All the signs were there, but I never realized how sick she was. If she were to die, I'd never forgive myself."

"That's why she didn't tell you," Melinar said. "She didn't want you worrying about her."

Parn shrugged, and the two walked in silence. Parn was relieved. Melinar had allowed the earlier subject to drop, and Parn was even more unwilling to discuss it with Melinar than with Deedlit or Etoh. He wondered why Melinar had even mentioned it. The young man clearly felt defensive about the subject and about humans in general. Parn wondered why; there was clearly more to it than the history between their two races, for none of the others seemed to share Melinar's dislike. Parn did not ask about this, however, but merely followed Melinar through the Forest.

At last they came into another clearing in which a similar living tree dwelling stood. "There," Melinar said, "that's Lady Deirolya's house. Talk to her if you wish. And one more thing, mortal, stay away from my sister." At the last words, an acid hint appeared in Melinar's voice, and then the young elf turned away and stalked off.

Parn stared after the elf for a few moments. Then, he turned towards the house and, uncertain of the proper customs, knocked on a branch.

* * *

Author's note: It's been pointed out that Deedlit's family would not be like this, and that she--as the youngest in her clan--could not have a younger brother. It is quite true. consider this another aspect of my odd AU and pay it no mind. Melinar's personality does not strike me as fitting an older brother as well as a younger man who is still going through the awkward transition of adulthood. 

It's funny. When I first wrote this chapter, my own little brother was only eight years old, but he turned fourteen this summer, making him the same equivalent age as Melinar. Perhaps that's why I have chosen to come back to this story now.


	4. The Shrouded One: What Must I Sacrifice?

The Shrouded One: What Must I Sacrifice?  
  
**************  
  
Come in, a calm voice answered to Parn's knock, and the branches swung gently out of his way. Beyond them, was a room similar to that in which he had recently shared tea with Deedlit's family. There were only two chairs in this room, one on either side of a small table. In one chair, sat a woman, her face obscured by a black cowled cloak. She turned and seemed to study him from beneath it for a moment. I thought someone might be coming soon. However, I had not expected to see the great Free Knight of Lodoss. Welcome to my home, Sir Parn. I am very glad to see you.  
  
Parn was startled. You know who I am?  
  
How could I not? I have seen you many times. It is part of the Shrouded One's office to see, young man. To see, but not be seen, that is my office. A pale hand appeared from beneath the cloak and gestured towards the remaining chair. Sit down. I do not have many visitors, but you are truly welcome. Your presence gives me hope.  
  
Are you Lady Deirolya? he asked nervously. You're the Shrouded One?  
  
I have been called that, she replied evenly. What is it you wanted, Sir Parn?  
  
I came to find out about the Darkness, Parn told her, as he took a seat. He peered into the darkness of her cowl. He liked to see people's faces when he talked to them. This shadowy visage made him distinctly uncomfortable. He couldn't see her expression or, more importantly, her eyes.  
  
Of course, you did. Know then that the Darkness is a sort of magic, a sort of poison, a pollution of all that is the Forest. It entered this Forest a few weeks ago. I do not know where it came from, only that it came. It has corrupted the Forest's heart and is killing it slowly. The Forest's heart is like a deep well of magic, ancient magic, and this other magic has gone straight to this heart. It twists and corrupts it, before destroying it. It eats away at the Forest, and all of the High Elves, who are a part of it. Her voice was melodic with a faint, familiar cadence that caught Parn's attention. He listened with fascination, as she continued. And so the Forest is dying, and all the High Elves die with it. The High Elves will die and the Darkness will gain power from the fall of such beauty and Light. Unless, of course, I, or someone else, can stop this poison and heal the Forest.  
  
Do you know how to do it? Parn asked eagerly. Can you save the Forest?  
  
You sound anxious, my young friend. Why would a human be so concerned with the Forest's fate? There was a slightly sardonic hint to the voice that might or might not have been feigned.  
  
Parn's gaze shifted to his hands. Well, for a lot of reasons, I suppose. I don't like to see Darkness triumph, ever. I fight it, like I always have. And then . . . there's Deedlit. He paused briefly over this difficult point, then continued. I don't want her to die. I swore to save her. I don't break oaths either, not if there's any way to avoid it. Besides, just because I'm human doesn't mean that I don't care about the elves' fate. He stopped again, before repeating the primary reason, this time with more certainty. I can't let Deed die.  
  
You're a very brave man, Parn. The voice spoke again with a certain degree of amusement, and Parn looked up at the Shrouded One again, still trying to stare into the depths of her cowled face. But then I would expect no less of the Free Knight of Lodoss. You have saved Deedlit before, haven't you? You care for her.  
  
Of course, I do, he said brightly, projecting a simplicity into the issue that wasn't there. She's my companion. We've been through a lot together.  
  
If you want to save her, you'll have to learn to be honest with yourself, Parn. The voice coming from beneath the cowl was certain. You care for her. Don't deny it. There is a word for your feelings for her. Are you too afraid to say it?  
  
he snapped. There, are you happy now? Yes, I love Deedlit. How can I not? She's beautiful, she's an Elf, she's clever, she's wise, she's good with a sword, she's a powerful shamanist. She's perfect. What isn't too love about her? Of course, I'd give my life or anything else for her! Will you stop this?  
  
The cowled woman chuckled softly. You did not need much pushing to admit your feelings to a strange woman, yet you haven't said these things to her yet. Why?  
  
Of course, I haven't, he answered bluntly. She's all those things I said and immortal. What can a human warrior offer to her? I may not be the most clever man on this earth, but I do know when a woman is too good for me.  
  
Perhaps you underestimate yourself, and perhaps you do not. That is immaterial. The dark gaze beneath the cowl held him still. He wished he could see her eyes. So you will indeed give anything for that one elven woman?  
  
he answered without question.  
  
she said softly. I will hold you to that promise. She moved her head slightly, and a single beam of light hit something beneath the cowl, something that glittered red as the eye of a ruby.  
  
Several things came together in Parn's mind then, and he leapt smoothly to his feet with a gasp of recognition. His hand found his sword's hilt.   
  
The woman laughed again and reached up to remove the cowl. You aren't so dense as I had thought, boy. A pale elven face looked back at him, delicately featured and silver-eyed, framed by equally silver hair. It would have been a beautiful face, if not for the complete coldness and lack of expression in it. On her forehead rested the familiar circlet that contained the consciouness of Karla. The rubies set in it shone red in the sunlight, for that was indeed what he had glimpsed beneath the cowl. You are right. I am Karla. I hadn't expected you to know me before I revealed myself to you.  
  
What are you doing here? Parn demanded coldly. Where is Woodchuck?  
  
In a prison in Allania, I expect. I left him in a small town in Allania. Knowing what I do of him, he has likely been apprehended for thievery again. I will relate the story, if you like. Karla looked at the young warrior with something that resembled amusement. That amusement was, Parn thought, as close to human as she ever came.  
  
Go on, Parn said, not sitting down and not removing his hand from his sword hilt.   
  
Karla began, speaking slowly and calmly, as if relating something that had happened to someone else entirely, which in a way, it had. It began two weeks ago when an elf collapsed at my feet, if you must know. A High Elf. He was dying. I used magic to give him strength, and I listened to his story. He told me that something was wrong in the Forest of Light, that it was dying. He had been sent by Lady Deirolya, the Shrouded One, to find a Marfa cleric who might be able to heal the Forest. The Marfa cleric had listened to his story, and told him that saving the Forest was beyond her power. So the elf had begun his journey back to the Forest with the sad news for Lady Deirolya. He would not have thought so, but in finding me he had indeed found the help he had been sent for. I was of course concerned by his news. I have told you before about the importance of balance?  
  
Parn nodded solemnly.  
  
Karla continued, You should know, then. The destruction of the High Elves would give too much power to the Dark Elves. This cannot be permitted. I would prefer to attempt to save the High Elves than to destroy the Dark Elves. I moved to the body of the elf, leaving your friend Woodchuck behind. In that body I came to the Forest in secret, reported the Marfa cleric's message to Deirolya and changed bodies again. The custom of the Shrouded One's cowl was quite convenient, and I had made use of it once before when it was necessary to watch the High Elves secretly. She stopped. That is nearly the end of my story. I came here, but unfortunately, by the time I fully understood the nature of the Darkness, I was in this elven body and too weakened to deal with it myself.  
  
I know better than that, Karla, Parn said impatiently. If you choose not to save the elves, it is because it has some part of your schemes. You play with the continent of Lodoss as if it were a giant chessboard. In your eyes, we're all your pawns. I know that, too. What do you want with me, Karla?  
  
Clever boy, she said with a slight smile. Haven't you figured it out yet, my friend?  
  
I'm not very clever, Parn admitted. I can't figure out your riddles, Karla, so you'll have to explain it to me.  
  
Very well. She stood and faced him eye to eye. What I said was true. While I am in this elven body, I am too weak to save the Forest of the High Elves, and that is indeed my wish. That gives us something in common, doesn't it?  
  
Parn didn't answer, but watched her out of his fathomless blue eyes. Her own silver eyes were cold and somehow gave the impression of being a deep violet color. Yet, they were undeniably silver. It was almost like staring into a mirror. Her eyes showed nothing of her thoughts, and everything of his own reflected back at him.  
  
Stupid boy! I don't want Darkness to be the sole power in Lodoss, and you know it! Balance. There must be balance, or there will be a repeat of the fall of the kingdom of Kastuul. I will not allow that. The loss of the High Elves would threaten that balance. The impatience vanished from her voice. I do not need to defend my actions to you, young man. All you need to know is this: I can save the Forest of Light, but only if I have the strength.  
  
Go on, Parn said, but he was beginning to see what she might be thinking. He clenched his fist tighter about his sword-hilt and waited. If it was what he thought it was . . . . He shuddered.   
  
Her eyes continued to scan his. I think you may already guess. I need a different body. A human body, unaffected by the Darkness in the Forest. Any human body will do.  
  
Parn looked at her with disgust, his worst suspiscions verified. You want me to become Karla!  
  
she replied. Yes, with your human body and youthful strength, I could destroy this Darkness and heal the Forest. That's what you want, isn't it? To save the Forest? To save the Forest and Deedlit? She finished with a coldly triumphant smile.   
  
Parn stepped back from her as if struck. Karla had long ago learned the power of truth. False words could sting, but true ones could burrow deep into the heart for lasting reactions.  
  
You said you would do anything to save her life? Well, did you mean that or was it just words? The smile was still there, terrifying in its distance.   
  
Parn stared back at her, still somehow shocked. This had been the last thing he had expected this journey to come to.  
  
He thought of Deedlit. He had first met the beautiful elf in Kanon before the start of the war. She had been fighting several ruffians, and he had tried to help her, help that she hadn't really needed. He remembered her smile when she thanked him, also the way his face had turned brilliant crimson. Ghim had said he had made goo-goo eyes. He probably had. He remembered the meeting had ended with the two of them laughing together, before going to an inn for dinner. He'd made a fool of himself then too, so nervous he'd drunk more than he should have.   
  
So many memories came back to him of the fair-haired elf. Deedlit smiling and opening the way to the Forest. Deedlit, sword in hand, fighting a Dark Elf. Deedlit subtly pushing Etoh and Fianna together. Deedlit, arms about his waist at the end of a battle, sobbing at Ghim's death. Deedlit, eyes sparkling, as they spoke. Deedlit, unconscious in his arms after his battle to save her from the dark wizard Wagnard. Deedlit, laughing as he helped her down from his horse. Deedlit, Deedlit, Deed.  
  
Yes, he loved the elf, and his life was the least of the things he would give for her. Alright, Karla, he said to the elven figure before him. I'll do it.  
  
She nodded, not the least bit surprised. She had known how he would react to this test od his devotion. She lifted a hand to her forehead, removing the circlet and placing it upon his brow. Darkness swallowed him, and his last thought was,   
  
**************  
  
cue end of episode cliffhanger music Alright, time for a few notes! First, no, this isn't the end, so don't worry. I've got one more section coming, and second, I'm now committed to finish it. Even I am not so cruel as to leave a story unfinished at this stage. Besides, after writing the second chapter, it started picking up momentum, and I'm ready to finish it. Thirdly, a few things about continuity. I won't even pretend to be following the OAV storyline anymore, though this obviously isn't Heroic Knight (I have issues with Heroic Knight, and one of these days, I'll air them.). As far as this story is concerned, follow the manga from the beginning (including the first portion of Lady of Pharis, to which I make some references) to the end of the The Grey Witch, then switch over to the OAV for the battles with Shooting Star and Wagnard. This means Parn didn't meet Deedlit at his village, but later in Kanon as I described it. (Note that there are still a few incontinuities, such as the nature of the Forest of Light/No Return/Never Return. Poetic License.) So, stay tuned for the next and final chapter A High Elf's Love: Don't Leave Me Alone!  
  
**************


	5. The High Elf's Love:Don't Leave Me Alone

The High Elf's Love: Don't Leave Me Alone!  
  
**************  
  
When it came, it was like the popping of huge and painful blister. The pressure that had been building up was released so suddenly that the Forest almost seemed to shake. The Darkness was released flowing away somewhere far away beyond reach of this world, leaving the whole of the Forest clean, but bare and raw.   
  
Then there was light, like an herbal salve smeared over the wound. This seemed to sting within the hearts of the Forest creatures, as the poison that had infected them was cleaned and healed. It hurt, oh Marfa, it hurt, but it was good hurt, a necessary hurt, and strength began to grow in all of them again. Shadows faded, light flourished. The Forest began to live again, its decay halted.  
  
And the light enveloped them like gauze, and it really was all better. After the split second of pain and healing that followed the Darkness' destruction, it was as if everything had been reborn. The Forest's silent song began to whisper again, as Sylph and Zephyr returned to their play. The undines laughed in the streams. The gnomes returned to their work, and the few salamanders crackled and smoked.   
  
The elves looked about them in amazement, and they joined the Forest in its song, for elves are as much creatures of song as they are of light, and they were very, very glad to be alive.  
  
**************  
  
One elf laughed with joy as she rose to her feet. He did it! she exclaimed. He did it!  
  
Her brother stared at his sister and wondered if he had misjudged the human warrior. The air felt sweet, and he could somehow believe that this was all the work of the human with deep blue eyes.  
  
Deedlit danced about in a quick circle before running for the door. I knew he could! she half-shouted, half-sang. She began to run towards the house of Lady Deirolya.  
  
Melinar and his parents exchanged glances for a moment and began to run after her. They ran more slowly though, wanting to give her the chance to be the first to greet the human warrior that had saved their Forest. At the same time, they wanted to see him, to thank him, and in Melinar's case to briefly apologize to him.  
  
The leaves of the Forest seemed to shine from within, and for Deedlit those few moments were sweet beyond words. Her laughter broke only when she entered Lady Deirolya's house and saw the unconscious Shrouded One and no sign of Parn. Only then did she realize that something was wrong.  
  
**************  
  
Melinar asked the weeping elven girl who cradled the Shrouded One in her lap.  
  
Deedit shook slightly, but didn't answer.  
  
he repeated. What's wrong?  
  
I don't know, she whispered. But something is wrong. Something's happened to Parn.  
  
Then Lady Deirolya straightened, apparently conscious once more. I can tell you what happened to him.   
  
Deedlit stared at the cowled figure in silence. Where is he? There was a pleading tone in her voice.   
  
The Grey Witch took him, Deirolya answered. She had been using me as her tool, but an elven body was too weak to heal the Forest. She explained this to him, and he accepted it as the price.  
  
The Grey Witch? Melinar inquired. Who's she?  
  
Deedlit answered coldly, Karla. She's a survivor of the Kingdom of Sorcery. She committed her soul to a circlet. She possesses whoever wears it, so she can continue to control what happens in Lodoss. She acts to prevent any one group from gaining too much power. She was responsible for the War of Heroes.  
  
Melinar stared at the two women, suddenly understanding what the human had done. Melinar felt the need to ask. Why would he give himself up to that?  
  
Lady Deirolya's voice was almost amused, as she pointed at Deedlit. For her. He did it for her.  
  
Melinar forced his eyes to remain on the Shrouded One. He did not turn to Deedlit for fear of what he would see on her face. Somehow, he knew there would be more pain in her eyes than he could comprehend. He heard her make a brief strangled sound. Moments passed in silence.  
  
Abruptly, she stood. Which way did he . . . she . . . they go?  
  
Deirolya answered.  
  
I'm going after them. Deedlit turned.  
  
Melinar hesitated, then followed her. I'll help you.  
  
Deedlit's face held a mixture of shock and confusion. I know you hate humans.  
  
Maybe I was wrong, Melinar admitted, hating to bend his pride, yet knowing that the truth was more important. He saved our Forest and our lives. Maybe he is more worthy than I was willing to admit.  
  
Fine. You may come with me.  
  
**************  
  
The two elves dashed through the Forest, following a slight trail. Neither spoke a word. Both were too busy listening to the Forest's spirits that surrounded them. With only a little concentration, they could hear every word the spirits said, and the spirits were not averse to revealing which direction the human man had gone through the Forest.   
  
He had passed that way not ten minutes before, at a steady pace. They were sure that they could gain on him. They knew the Forest well enough to go with considerable speed, leaping over roots and branches and sprinting across the dark green moss.  
  
Melinar stole occasional glances at his sister. He had never seen her look so grim. He wondered what the human had been to her that it hurt her so much to lose him. He thought about the sincerity in the human's eyes and the resolution in his face when he had sworn to save the Forest. He might have been human, but he wasn't just human. There had been something about him, and now Melinar felt that he had to follow, and show at least as much bravery as that human had.  
  
Deedlit's thought were simpler that her brother's. She wanted to find Parn, save him, and destroy Karla forever. Then . . . then she wanted to apologize to Parn for not telling him how sick she was. She wanted to tell him lots of things. Not the least of which was that she loved him, even if he was a reckless, hopelessly heroic, infuriating human.  
  
**************  
  
When they finally caught sight of him, they put on a final burst of speed and caught up with the witch-inhabited warrior. Karla turned around to look at them, and Deedlit drew in a breath.  
  
He didn't look any different. Same handsome boyish features. Same slightly-messy dark hair. Same incredibly blue eyes. There was nothing of Karla about him, except the circlet on his brow and a slightly cool expression that she wouldn't have expected to see on Parn's face.   
  
On second thought, he looked completely different. Parn was hot-headed and passionate, seeming to be animated with an inner flame. It was one of the things she loved about him. Now that was gone, replaced by something that was cool and impersonal. Not cold like ice, just cool like water from a very deep well.  
  
What do you wish? Karla asked, the voice Parn's but the accent and wording vastly different.  
  
You did what you needed to do, Karla, Deedlit stated firmly. Release him now.  
  
The human warrior's face showed a certain ironic humor. And when I release him, what will become of me, elven girl? You have little enough reason to love me. I have no reason to believe that I would ever be permitted to find another body. I cannot allow that, as you know. I have tasks yet to complete.  
  
He's hardly an ideal body for you, Deedlit pointed out.   
  
Karla laughed. No, though you are right. I probably won't keep him much longer. I'll leave him somewhere for you to find in a few days once I've found a more suitable body. I'll put him under a spell so he can't tell you where I went, as that foolish elf Deirolya did.  
  
Deedlit placed her hands on her hips. That's not good enough.  
  
It's the best you'll get.  
  
You need a body to take you from this Forest, but please, not Parn's. Deedlit stared at the Grey Witch, her meaning clear.  
  
You're offering yourself? Karla's amusement grew. I am no fool. In your body I would have no peace. He would hound me. I would never have the time to find a new body and leave you somewhere. He's a stubborn little thing. She paused. Perhaps I like this body. I do normally prefer a woman's body, but it's been many years since I had the body of a warrior. It has possibilities.  
  
Melinar spoke then. Release him! Find another host, you parasite!  
  
Why do you care? She loves him, so her ridiculous behavior is understandable. Why are you here? Karla turned her attention to the young elven man.   
  
He saved our Forest!  
  
He did not, Karla replied. I saved your Forest. He merely gave me his body to do it with.  
  
There's nothing mere about that, Melinar stated. Give him back to my sister.  
  
I already told you why that was not an option, Karla responded calmly.  
  
Take my body! Melinar snapped. I won't be less brave than him!  
  
Karla stared at Melinar for a moment. It might do. She came closer, examining the elf. A warrior really would be useful just now. And an elf, as well. I wouldn't need to find another host so soon. Very well. He sacrificed himself for his own love, you sacrifice yourself for theirs. How heroic of all of you. She stood directly before him and reached up to remove the circlet from Parn's forehead. Melinar held still, awaiting what he knew was coming.  
  
Neither the elf nor the witch saw Deedlit, her eyes narrowed, step closer. Yes, she wanted Parn back and safe, but the hell she was going to let her little brother become Karla. The circlet was between the two men now. She struck, bringing the thin blade of her sword down on the circlet, knocking it from Karla's hands. I've had enough of you, Karla!  
  
The circlet fell through Melinar's fingers. He didn't try to grasp it. Deedlit brought her foot down hard on the elegant piece of jewelry. She heard something crack and she stomped on it again. An image of Ghim flashed through her mind's eye, then Parn, and finally Melinar. No more! No more, witch! You won't take away anyone else I care for!   
  
Melinar stared at her. For a moment he was angry with her for taking away the value of his sacrifice, then he smiled, realizing how right it was that she be the one to save the human warrior. It hadn't been his sacrifice to make. he told her. It's enough now.  
  
Deedlit looked down at the mangled circlet. The gold was bent and even broken in places. Some of the jewels had popped out. She shook her head. No, it's not. She stepped back. Gnomes, creatures of the earth, salamanders, born of fire, by the heat at the earth's depths destroy this object before me!  
  
Fire streamed from her hands. A purple shadow seemed to rush up from it, and the metal was left only a small molten puddle scattered with a few small gems.  
  
she gasped. Now it's enough. Then she turned to Parn.   
  
He stared at her a moment out of those wonderful eyes of his, his expression wholly his own and the fire within him once more. he said softly and took a hesitant step towards her. He almost fell and she steadied him, taking most of his weight. His arms were around her, and hers around him.  
  
Neither could ever remember which of them said it, but what matters was that it was said. I love you.  
  
**************  
  
Done! And just wait till you see what I've got planned next for Lodoss! I'll give you a hint: I'm co-writing it with my best friend rothwyn, and I expect it to be lots of fun!


	6. Omake: Welcome to the Forest of Light!

**************  
  
The Warrior and the Elf Omake  
  
**************  
  
This had been going to be part of the bonus chapter for Elven Rites, but then it got out of hand, and now . . . well, it's going here, and Elven Rites is way behind. But don't worry, I will finish it one day!  
  
**************  
  
Parn and Deedlit: Welcome to the Forest of Light! And now what you've all been waiting for: the second part!  
  
**************  
  
Sketch One: Etoh Tries to Drop a Hint  
  
**************  
  
(Scene: Parn and Etoh in the palace at Valis.)  
  
Etoh: Parn, Deed is very, very sick. You must take very good care of her.  
  
Parn: Okay.  
  
Etoh: Deed is VERY, VERY sick.  
  
Parn: Yes, you said that.  
  
Etoh: Deed is *VERY,* *VERY* sick.  
  
Parn: And . . . .  
  
Etoh: I'm not saying that she's going to die . . . .   
  
Parn: That's good!  
  
Etoh: But I'm *not* saying that she isn't.  
  
Parn: Huh?  
  
Etoh: (slowly) I'm not saying that Deed's not going to die. Get it now?  
  
Deed: (entering) I told you not to tell him! (pounding Etoh)  
  
Parn: Huh? I don't get it.  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Two: Etoh Tries to Drop Another Hint  
  
**************  
  
Etoh: So, Parn, how are things going with you and Deed? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know-what-I-mean, know-what-I-mean?  
  
Parn: Oh, everything's okay I guess. Except for Deed being sick.  
  
Etoh: I mean: how are the two of you getting on?  
  
Parn: Well, I'm getting on pretty well, but Deed's sick. You already know that.  
  
Etoh: Yes, but are the two of you happy travelling together?  
  
Parn: Of course, we are. If we weren't, we wouldn't travel together.  
  
Etoh: Well, I know that . . . Do you like Deed, Parn?  
  
Parn: Of course, I like Deed. If I didn't, I wouldn't travel with her.  
  
Etoh: (getting fed up) Ugh! Parn, are you in love with her or not! And if not, why haven't you told her already! It's been ten years! I expect she's getting a little antsy?  
  
Parn: Ants? Why are we talking about ants?  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Three: Slight Misunderstanding  
  
**************  
  
(in the background)  
  
Etoh: Parn, you are so clueless! Why can't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?  
  
(in the foreground)  
  
Shiris: What is all that about?  
  
Orson: I think Etoh just told Parn he was in love with him.  
  
Shiris: Oooh. I wanna watch.  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Four: Meeting the Parents  
  
**************  
  
(Deed's house in the Forest of Light)  
  
Deed: Mother, Father, this is Parn. Parn, these are my parents.  
  
Karoth: Ah! My little girl is all grown-up with a boyfriend of her own! I'm so proud!  
  
Deed: Daddy, you're embarassing me.  
  
Parn: What's a boyfriend?  
  
Seralin: So, Deed, is he any good?  
  
Deed: Um . . . Mother . . . (turns red and spontaneously combusts)  
  
***************  
  
Sketch Five: The Real Reason Parn Was Eager to Meet Deirolya  
  
**************  
  
Karoth: And here's one of Deedlit at her fourth birthday.  
  
Seralin: Look at the way her diaper's falling off!  
  
Karoth: And here's one of Deedlit at the beach.  
  
Seralin: She was so cute at that age! I remember that trip to the beach. Deedlit was making a sand castle and . . . .  
  
(Time passes.)  
  
Seralin: . . . and then of course there was the time when . . . .  
  
(Time passes.)  
  
Deed: (glaring at her mother) You're embarassing me!  
  
Seralin: You always were so easily embarassed. I remember the time when you and Melinar . . . .  
  
Melinar: Oh, Mom, not again! Hey, Parn, want to go talk to the creepiest elven lady ever?  
  
(Deedlit glares at Parn making it clear that if he doesn't go, she'll wallop him.)  
  
Parn: I'll go, I'll go! Please don't hit me, Deed!  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Six: The Truth About Deirolya Is Revealed  
  
**************  
  
Parn: So . . . why do you wear the creepy cowl  
  
Deirolya: It's an old elven tradition.  
  
Parn: Heh. You aren't fooling me! You're really ugly under that hood, aren't you?  
  
Deirolya: I am *not* ugly!  
  
Parn: Ugly face, ugly face! Deirolya's got an ugly face!  
  
Deirolya: I do not!  
  
Parn: Prove it!  
  
(Deirolya removes her cowl.)  
  
Parn: Ahhhhhh! Karla!  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Seven: The Elves Are in Great Peril  
  
**************  
  
Karla: Parn, the elves are in great peril.  
  
Parn: Yes . . . .  
  
Karla: Parn! The elves are in great peril!  
  
Parn: Yes.  
  
Karla: I said the elves are in great peril!  
  
Parn: Yes.  
  
Karla: Parn, put the happy meal toys away and pay attention! The elves are in great peril!  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Eight: I Wanna Be a Man  
  
**************  
  
Karla: Parn, there's something I need you to do for me.  
  
Parn: What?  
  
Karla: Parn, I need your body.  
  
Parn: Ewwwwww!  
  
Karla: No, not like that, Parn.  
  
Parn: Karla . . . it's okay. I understand. It's why you took Woodchuck's body. You're a cross-dresser!  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Nine: Karla Heals the Forest  
  
**************  
  
Karla: (in Parn's body, over a big creepy cauldron) And I'll add a bit of this, and a bit of that. I'll have things all better in a jiffy! (ladles some of a bright green liquid out of a bottle labelled Nyquil.)  
  
**************  
  
Sketch Ten: Karla's Flight  
  
****************  
  
(Karla in Parn's body, running across the screen. Deedlit and Melinar, running across the screen. Repeat five or six times.)  
  
Karla: This would work better if I didn't keep changing directions.  
  
Little Parn (from position on her shoulder): Even *I* could have told you that!  
  
Deedlit: Quick, Melinar! She's stopped for a monologue! We're almost caught up!  
  
***************  
  
Sketch Eleven: Karla's Defeat  
  
***************  
  
Karla: Bwahahahahahahahahaha! I have Parn's body, so you can't kill me!  
  
Deedlit: Give him back!  
  
Karla: No!  
  
Deedlit: Yes!  
  
Karla: No!  
  
Deedlit: Yes.  
  
Karla: No.  
  
Deedlit: Yes.  
  
Melinar: This is boring . . . . Can you just take my body and leave, so Deedlit will shut up?  
  
Karla: Okay.  
  
Deedlit: No!  
  
Karla: Yes!  
  
Deedlit: No!  
  
Karla: Yes.  
  
Deedlit: Okay.  
  
(Karla is about to put the circlet on Melinar.)  
  
Deedlit: (quietly) Mom's gonna kill me. (thought bubble of Mom's reaction to her baby being posessed) Unless-  
  
Karla: Ahhhhhhhh! (drops the circlet) Yuck!  
  
Deedlit: I thought that might happen . . . . (retrieving the circlet)  
  
Melinar: Huh? What happened?  
  
Deedlit: Even Karla was not proof against . . . my little brother's B.O.  
  
Melinar: Deedlit! You didn't have to say it where everyone could hear!  
  
Deedlit: Go take a bath, brat!  
  
Melinar: No!  
  
Deedlit: Yes.  
  
Melinar: Noooooooooo!  
  
****************  
  
Sketch Twelve: The Happy Ending  
  
****************  
  
Deedlit: Parn . . . .  
  
Parn: Deed . . . .  
  
Deedlit: Let's never agree to be in one of Lady Belegwen's chibi-fics again, okay?  
  
Parn: I agree with you one thousand percent, Deed!  
  
Deedlit: Parn, there's no such thing as a thousand percent!  
  
Parn: Yes, there is.  
  
Deedlit: Is not!  
  
Parn: Is so!  
  
(Eneter Lady Belegwen Lightningblade. She is a short half-elf with a braid of long red hair and grey-green eyes behind a pair of glasses.)  
  
Belegwen: Um, guys . . . the script says you're supposed to kiss here.  
  
Deedlit: No, it doesn't!  
  
Belegwen: I'm not going to play that game. It has been added to the script in the hopes of improving our ratings. I desperately want reviews.  
  
Deedlit: You mercenary.  
  
Belegwen: Yup! (v-sign)  
  
Parn: I don't mind if you don't, Deed.  
  
Deedlit: It's the principle of the thing1  
  
Belegwen: You mean you don't *want* to kiss Parn?  
  
Deedlit: No! But I don't want my first kiss to be in a pathetic little chibi theater!  
  
Belegwen: This isn't your first kiss. What about -?  
  
Deedlit: Shut up!  
  
Belegwen: Not unless you kiss Parn.  
  
(Deedlit shuts up and kisses Parn. Fade-out.)  
  
We'll be seeing you!


End file.
